evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
E.M.E.T.
E.M.E.T. is a medic from the fifth wave of Hunters in Evolve. He is a repurposed Vok-class search-and-rescue drone. Biography Heal like a medic and fight like a demon. Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician drones have been used in disasters to help people in need of medical attention. Reliable as medical techs, these drones aren't traditionally designed for battle. E.M.E.T. benefits from a commando logic core given to him by Jack making him an asset in the hunt and a little insane. E.M.E.T. is an Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician retrofitted by Jack for combat against monsters. In order to make use of him in combat, he supplemented a commando droid processor, known as a Demon Core, into E.M.E.T.'s head. The Demon core is clearly aware of the Reason core's presence as on occasion he even replies to monologue from the Reason core. However, the Reason core seems oblivious to the Demon core as E.M.E.T explains that sometimes his Reason core goes dark and when it comes back on people give him strange looks. When the Demon core takes over, he utters extreme expletives, shocking his teammates. Personality There are actually two separate personas within one body. E.M.E.T. is the original medical droid personality. He is kind and helpful, with childlike glee for even simple things. The Demon Core is a sadistic psychopathic monster who routinely threatens bodily harm even to his teammates and makes many creative death threats to the monster. The two cores are never active at the same time, and Emet is only dimly aware of its presence. Emet is a Vok class drone, built with a mind only powerful enough to perform his specific task. Jack describes the addition of his Demon Core as putting him somewhere between a Vok and a Super-Vok (a learning, but still non-sentient, machine, used to manage other Voks). Weapons and Equipment Replay Cannon This consists of two separate weapons. The first is a small tracking pellet fired from Emet's finger gun. The second is a barrage of missiles that home towards the tracking shot, shooting 8 missiles in total. * 120 rounds per minute (tracker shot) * 140 rounds per minute (replay cannon) * Reload Speed: 2 seconds * Tracker Shot explosion radius: 1 meter * 65 damage per tracker shot * Replay Cannon Missile Speed: 30 meters per second * Maximum turn speed of missiles: 10 * Damage per missile: 49 * Missile explosion minimum radius (maximum damage) 2 meters * MIssile explosion maximum radius (decaying damage) 4 meters * Shots per magazine: 8 (shared between tracker shot and replay cannon) Healing Buoys Deployable buoys that heal teammates within their radius. As with all deployable items, you can have three at once. While they slowly generate health overtime, E.M.E.T. can trigger them to release a powerful healing burst by triggering his own. * 2 seconds before activation * 15 meter healing radius * Heals 30 health per second to normal targets * Heals 60 health per second to incapacitated targets * 25 hit points * Heal (other): 375 health * Heal (incap): 450 health * Heal (Self): 550 health Respawn Beacon A plantable beacon that reduces the dropship timer to 30 seconds and teleports teammates to its location. It cannot be deployed if no teammate is dead or if the dropship timer is less then 30 seconds. * 1.5 seconds to deploy * 75 seconds cooldown between uses * 2 seconds before activation * 30 seconds before hunters respawn * 300 hit points Healing Burst When you activate the Healing Burst, the buoys fire an even more potent Healing Burst. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Range: 15 meters * Heal (other): 262 Health * Heal (self): 262 Health * Heal (incapped): 225 Pistol Finger * Used only when downed * 120 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 22 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Trivia * Writer Matthew Colville has described E.M.E.T.s two personalities as drawing from the staff sergeant in Full Metal Jacket and Dug from UP. Tactics * In Arena mode, if E.M.E.T. is the last hunter alive, and (somehow miraculously) successfully respawns his team back, the entire team will benefit from the sudden death damage bonus. This however, is 'EXTREMELY '''risky and difficult to pull off, as a human-controlled monster will most likely do whatever it takes to locate and destroy the respawn beacon. An AI-monster in solo mode on the other hand... is not so smart. Relationships with other Hunters *Demon E.M.E.T.: The demon logic core's relationship with E.M.E.T.'s original programming, like with everyone else, is extremely hostile and vulgar. Demon E.M.E.T. often rages at his friendlier side for his apparent cluelessness. When E.M.E.T. says that he wishes that he could fly like a bird, his demon core will angrily exclaim that he has a jetpack and call him a ''"RETARDED FUCK". E.M.E.T. Is very sensitive and likes his teammates. He instantly tries to befriend as many as he can, although sometimes his lack of understanding ends with him offending his team, even with the Reason core. This is seen with Torvald and Bucket. When Hunters die he often apologises and criticises himself for their death. When left last a live he talks about how he wasn't programmed for that and sometimes even says, "I am alone, it is not a pleasant feeling." *Bucket: Being the only other robot on the team, E.M.E.T. often greets Bucket with a "go team robot" vibe, asking for high fives while Bucket politely asks E.M.E.T. to have some dignity and stop embarrassing him as a robot. Demon E.M.E.T. is especially hostile and, possibly even jealous towards Bucket. Although E.M.E.T. declares that they are two of the same because they are both robots, Bucket shows a distaste to this and insists that they are not as Bucket is a Mind. *Hank: He was surprised that the team got an E.M.E.T. drone, thinking Cabot is getting kinda desperate. In a dropship conversation, he states that he worked with Evac Drones before and is skeptical of how useful E.M.E.T. will be once the lightning and fire come. When Demon E.M.E.T. spoke up, Hank was started and thought he was hearing things. Then, E.M.E.T. says to him: "NICE BEARD, ASSHOLE!", and Hank believes that "someone's having it on with (him)". *Hyde: Though at first commenting that E.M.E.T. is useless, Hyde revises his decision immediately after the robots demon core personality rebutes his statement in an overly aggressive manner. This oddly enough reminds Hyde of the way his mother spoke to him as a child causing him to reminisce fondly about his home. Sometimes whenever Hyde dies, E.M.E.T. states that he likes him even though he said bad words". ''Even his demon core personality feels akin to Hyde's psychotic nature and says that he was "''FUCKING AMAZING". *Griffin: E.M.E.T. got excited to meet Griffin and he said "Oh right, the crazy robot everyone's been talking about" E.M.E.T. said he's not crazy. But Demon E.M.E.T. yelled out "I'M A DEATH MACHINE MADE OF HATE AND FUCK!" But Griffin's glad to see he's not crazy. E.M.E.T. said that his reason core goes dark, and when comes back on, people looked surprised at him. Griffin said nobody's perfect he's sure it'll work out in the end. But Demon E.M.E.T. yelled out "I AM THE END! I AM DEATH!" Griffin ended with "Uh-huh" *Torvald: E.M.E.T. confuses the cyborg for a robot and often considers Torvald a fellow brother as well, which irritates him to no end. And Torvald said "(sighs) I miss Slim". *Jack: Jack found the drone in the junkyard of Shear and decided to take the robot to the ship to fix it. With some modifications, Jack also outfitted E.M.E.T. with the Demon Core to be an asset to both healing AND combat. E.M.E.T. refers to Jack as his "master", and Jack tries to convince him that they're just friends and to refer to him as just Jack. E.M.E.T. does exactly that, referring to him as "Just Jack", making him give up immediately. *Lennox: She appreciates the usefulness of E.M.E.T. in combat and is especially relieved that he takes good care of Jack, though Lennox wished Jack would have installed something other than a Demon Core into E.M.E.T., concern about its hostility. *Sunny: She is able to completely look past E.M.E.T.'s insane side, (Considering that she has befriended the likes of Torvald) and become his friend. E.M.E.T. is happy that Sunny likes him. *Maggie and Daisy: E.M.E.T. likes Daisy and Maggie stated that she could tell that Daisy also liked him. She quickly took that back after Demon Core E.M.E.T. spoke up. Gallery Gameplay Images emet_blog_hero.jpg emetevolve1216-610.jpg Official Artworks evolve_medic__emet__character_concepts_by_scottflanders-d9k8rd5.png|Concept Art Trivia *E.M.E.T. is the second robotic hunter next to Bucket. *E.M.E.T. is also the first robotic medic hunter *On the back of E.M.E.T.'s jetpack on the right shoulder there is an illustration of a cupcake. An easter egg which the studio has used on multiple occasions. *E.M.E.T. closely resembles the robot "Atom" from the film "Real Steal" Including the screen used as a face, and the boxing cap. They are also both robots in which come from a junkyard and are repurposed for combative purposes Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Medic Class Category:DLC